Dracos DetourDracos Umweg
by Die Yuy
Summary: Eine Begegnung auf Dracos Umweg. XD Rating zur Sicherheit.


Titel: Draco's Detour (Dracos Umweg)

Autorin: Yuy

Warnungen: Sinnlos, Im Grunde PWP nicht nur ohne Plot sondern auch ohne Porn, unlogisch und sonst das übliche *mit hand wedel* Sprache (heißt Schimpfwörter und fluchen) AU, OOC und (schlechte) Witze

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Das Plotbunny hoppelt in meinem Kopf herum, seit ich im Internet gelesen hatte, dass eine Überschrift „Dracos Detour" heißen würde (Ich übersetze es übrigens mit „Dracos Umweg"). Allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich diese Idee genau umsetzen sollte und habe nach der Entdeckung von „Spring Awakening" beschlossen diese Oneshot in einigen Dingen an die Weingartenszene mit Ernst und Hänschen anzulehnen. Ich liebe meine Spring Awakening Muse!

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir (obwohl ich mich sehr über Draco oder Harry, oder beide freuen würde ^.^) sondern alle J.K. Rowling und ich weiß nicht wem noch alles. (Sind schon kleine Bordsteinschwalben, wenn man sich das so überlegt...) Außerdem verdiene ich hier hiermit kein Geld (Obwohl ich es gebrauchen könnte. Aber so ich lebe weiterhin nur von Luft und der Liebe zwischen Draco und Harry.)

OOooOooOO

Draco`s Detour

Es war ziemlich dunkel. Während in den Gemeinschaftsräumen stets Kerzen, Fackeln und das Kaminfeuer brannte und alles in ein sanftes Licht tauchten, waren die Gänge nach der Sperrstunde ziemlich dunkel. Nur hier und da spendeten ein paar Fackeln ein wenig Licht.

Harry mochte diese Dunkelheit.

Es war auch sehr ruhig. In den Schlafräumen wurde jetzt noch geredet, geneckt, gelacht, geweint, getröstet. Vielleicht sogar kleine Partys gefeiert oder ein Paar hat sich irgendwie einen einsamen,leeren Raum organisieren können, sodass dort jetzt Liebesschwüre, Seufzer und Gestöhne in der Luft schwirrten. In den Gängen hörte man nur manchmal langsame, leise Schritte, eventuell das Flüstern von zwei Geistern oder das Rascheln der Mäuse.

Harry mochte die Ruhe, die Stille.

Doch dann sah und hörte er etwas, was er gar nicht mochte... schnelle Schritte und dieses eigentümliche „whooooosh"- Geräusch, welches eindeutig zu Snapes Roben gehörte.

„_Mist, Mist, Mist."_

Snape hatte ein Gespür dafür Harry in Situationen zu erwischen, in denen er nicht stecken sollte. Es war immerhin drei Uhr nachts. Nicht mal ein Präfekt durfte um diese Zeit noch draußen sein.

Wo also verstecken? Snape würde sicher merken, dass jemand hier war... die Besenkammer? Einer der leeren Klassenräume? Der Zaubertrankprofessor kontrollierte alles. Moment... das Mädchenklo! Dort würde er nicht so gründlich kontrollieren. Außerdem würde der Slytherinhauslehrer nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass ein Junge so dreist wäre es zu wagen sich dort vor ihm zu verstecken. Gedacht- getan.

Harry schloss die Tür nicht ganz. Sie war einen Spalt offen gewesen als er hineingeschlüpft war. So wie er Snape kannte würde er auf jeden Fall einen Blick ins Mädchenklo werfen... also schnell in eine Kabine... und jetzt keinen Zauber wirken. Magie hinterließ Spuren, Snape würde das erkennen und dann doch reinkommen um genauer zu suchen.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich an die Wand hinter den Kabinen und hielt gleichzeitig den Atem an. Er hörte wie die Tür langsam aufging.... jetzt nur nicht atmen... dann hörte er ein leises Tippeln... als wenn jemand auf Zehenspitzen ging...

„_Warum sollte Snape auf Zehenspitzen gehen?"_

Noch während er sich ernsthaft mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigte stieß ihn jemand an...

Eine Schocksekunde lang starrten jadegrüne Augen ungläubig in sturmgraue.

„Kleiner Mondscheinspaziergang, Potter?"

„Anscheinend sind wir uns ähnlicher als wir dachten, oder was machst du hier, Malfoy?"

„Lass den Mondschein weg und sagen wir lieber ich hätte mich etwas außerhalb meines normalen Weges umgesehen."

„Was meinst du denn ...?"

„Schschschsch!"

Die beiden Jungen hielten dem jeweils anderen den Mund zu als Snape die Tür auch schon schwungvoll öffnete. Sie sahen das spärliche Licht der Fackeln aus dem Flur auf die Waschbecken fallen. Nach ungefähr einer halben Minute schloss sich dir Tür, diesmal ganz.

„Na toll, jetzt würde es sehr schwierig werden die Tür zu öffnen und zu entwischen."

Trotzdem trauten sich weder Draco Malfoy noch Harry Potter sich zu bewegen.

Immer noch starrten sie sich mit geweiteten Augen an, die Hände auf den Mund des jeweils anderen gelegt.

„Warum nehme ich die eigentlich nicht weg?"

Vielleicht lag es an dem Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht... nur vom Mondlicht aus den oben liegenden Fenstern beschienen, schien mehr in diesen Augen zu liegen als Hass und Angst... -eine leichte Unsicherheit... und was war da noch?

„_Verlangen"_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, als Draco _(„Seit wann Draco?")_ anfing sehr vorsichtig seine Zunge über Harrys Finger gleiten zu lassen.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Harry einige Sekunden regungslos stehen, die Draco nutzte um in der Handfläche von Harry sanft zu saugen.

Dann zog Harry erschrocken seine Hand zurück. Er wagte allerdings immer noch nicht einen Laut von sich zu geben. Auch Draco nahm jetzt seine Hand von Harrys Mund, doch im Gegensatz zu Harry, der ein wenig verstört seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken versteckte, ließ Draco seine Hand erst zu Harrys Wange wandern und dann in dessen Nacken.

Er zog Harry zu sich und küsste ihn.

Harry drehte den Kopf weg _„Oh Gott"_... Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Was sollte er machen? Er war sechszehn und wurde geküsst, von weichen, talentierten Lippen geküsst, und es war kein weinendes Mädchen.... es war kein Mädchen, das war der Punkt, „Oh, Gott" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Ja, ich weiß" sagte Draco seelenruhig.

„Aber du... ich bin... und du auch... und dann auch noch unterschiedliche Häuser.... und wir beide.... ich meine.... du bist du und.... und ich bin ich und....!"

„Es wird eh keiner erfahren, was denkst du denn?"

„Aber wieso? Und warum? Und ...?"

„Wenn wir irgendwann, in 20 Jahren auf diesen Moment zurückblicken, dann kannst du ihn entweder abtun unter ‚Ich habe nie Drogen genommen, aber irgendwas Dummes darf jeder doch mal machen' oder aber unter ‚Der beste Weg unsere unerklärlichen Spannungen zu lösen'?"

„Ich würde nie... ich will nicht... ich meine warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir....?"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Was habt ihr Gryffindoofs nur immer mit ‚Ehre' ‚Anstand' ‚Moral' und diesem ganzen Scheiß, mal ehrlich.... Warum? Weil sich die Gelegenheit bietet! Warum wir? Weil es einfach so passiert?"

„Aber ich bin nicht schwul..."

„Aber ich wette du bist ein guter Fick!"

„**WA**...?"

„Scht!"

Harry hatte wieder Dracos Hand über seinem Mund liegen.

Harry dachte nach... was würde Ron sagen, was würde Hermine sagen.... ach scheiß drauf! Nicht nachdenken, einfach tun, genießen! Die Frage war nicht ‚Warum?' Sondern ‚Warum nicht?'

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hielt Harry Dracos Finger in seiner Hand, nahm sie in den Mund und saugte daran.

Hm, nicht schlecht... die Reaktion von Draco war interessant. Wenn Dracos Kopf so nach hinten fiel...

„Sollten wir vorher nicht... ich weiß auch nicht .... uns vertragen..... oder wenigstens .... reden?" brachte Harry zwischen dem knabbern, lecken, saugen und küssen an Dracos Hals heraus.

„Ja genau.... reden!" entgegnete Draco sarkastisch, drückte Harry gegen die Wand, pinnte seine beiden Arme an den Handgelenken über seinen Kopf und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Die Hände wanderten über erhitzte Körper, öffneten Knöpfe, entfernten störenden Stoff, streichelten weiche Haut.

Als sie sich wieder anzogen schauten sie sich nicht an bis Harry feststellte: „Nur das Problem mit dem nicht- schwul hätten wir noch nicht geklärt!"

Draco lächelte verschmitzt: „Wir Slytherins haben bezüglich Sex mit dem eigenen Geschlecht ein Sprichwort: Umwege erweitern die Ortskenntnisse!"

„Also dann, bis zum nächsten ‚Spaziergang'!"

OoooOooOO

Bitte einen kleinen review schreiben, anonyme reviews sind möglich. Auch wenn es nur ein Wort ist.... das reicht mir vollkommen!


End file.
